leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jhin/historia
Historia , , | 1:Skórka = Jhin w Samo Południe }} Krótsza Jhin jest skrupulatnym, zbrodniczym psychopatą, który wierzy, że mordowanie jest sztuką. Niegdyś był więźniem w Ionii, lecz został uwolnionych przez szemranych członków tamtejszej rady rządzącej, by teraz służyć im w ich intrygach w roli zabójcy. Jego pistolet jest mu jak pędzel, którego używa do tworzenia prac pełnych artystycznej brutalności, przerażając swe ofiary oraz świadków. Jego makabryczny teatr sprawia mu okrutną przyjemność, co czyni z niego idealnego doręczyciela najmocniejszego z przekazów: przerażenia. Dłuższa Wkrótce Cytaty ;Przy wyborze ;Po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki ;Prowokacja ;Prowokując ;Prowokując jako * ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując Ioniańczyka ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując jako * ;Prowokując Noxianina ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Prowokując ;Żart ;Atak ;Ruch ;Po pierwszym wystrzale ;Po drugim wystrzale ;Po trzecim wystrzale ;Po czwartym wystrzale ;Kiedy wrogi bohater wejdzie w ;Po użyciu ;Po zabiciu za pomocą jako * ;Po zabiciu za pomocą jako * ;Po zabiciu Noxianina za pomocą jako * ;Po zabiciu za pomocą jako * ;Po zabiciu za pomocą jako * ;Po zabiciu za pomocą jako * ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;Po kupieniu ;W trakcie ;Śmiech Rozwój Naznaczeni W dniach od 26. grudnia do 1. stycznia, na oficjalnych stronach czterech bohaterów (po kolei, według poniższej kolejności) zostały ukazane specjalne animowane portrety postaci oraz krótkie filmiki, na których "giną". ZedSquare.gif| SonaSquare.gif| GarenSquare.gif| ViSquare.gif| Zed= thumb|center|500 px|Zed Trailer - 26. grudzień 2015 |-| Sona= thumb|center|500 px|Sona Trailer - 28. grudzień 2015 |-| Garen= thumb|center|500 px|Garen Trailer - 30. grudzień 2015 |-| Vi= thumb|center|500 px|Vi Trailer - 1. styczeń 2016 Oficjalny zwiastun [[Plik:Umysł wirtuoza|600px|center|thumb|''Sprawię, że będziesz piękny. Sprawię, że będziesz perfekcją.]] Ujawnienie ''Jhin składa swój pistolet i aranżuje swe wielkie wejście na Rift. Skrupulatny i wyrachowany - jest najwolniejszym spośród ligowych strzelców. Ale kiedy znajdziesz się na jego celowniku, kiedy uda mu się ciebie zaskoczyć, to niewiele będzie można zrobić, aby powstrzymać to, co nieuniknione.Ujawnienie bohatera: Jhin, Wirtuoz Umiejętności *'' '' **''Pistolet Jhina, Szept, mieści cztery naboje, z których ostatni zawsze trafia krytycznie i zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od części brakującego zdrowia celu. Po oddaniu czterech strzałów Jhin potrzebuje chwili, aby przeładować.'' **''Trafienia krytyczne Jhina zadają mniej obrażeń niż normalnie, a jego prędkość ataku w rzeczywistości nie skaluje się z prędkością ataku. Zamiast tego Jhin otrzymuje obrażenia od ataku za uzyskiwaną z przedmiotów i run prędkość ataku oraz szansę na trafienie krytyczne, a trafienia krytyczne dają mu chwilowy bonus do prędkości ruchu, zależny od prędkości ataku.'' *'' '' **''Jhin rzuca zbiornikiem w pobliskiego, obranego za cel wroga. Zbiornik po wylądowaniu odbija się do czterech razy od innych pobliskich wrogów. Zabicie wroga za pomocą Tańczącego Granatu sprawi, że kolejne odbicia zadadzą dodatkowe obrażenia.'' *'' '' **''Biernie: Wrodzy bohaterowie, którzy zostali trafieni podstawowymi atakami Jhina, umiejętnością Ująć Widownię albo jakimikolwiek obrażeniami pochodzącymi od sojuszników Jhina, zostają oznaczeni na kilka sekund.'' **''Użycie: Jhin wystrzeliwuje pocisk o ogromnym zasięgu, który zadaje obrażenia wszystkim wrogim stworom oraz pierwszemu wrogiemu bohaterowi w wybranym kierunku. Jeśli trafiony wrogi bohater został już wcześniej oznaczony, zostanie na krótko unieruchomiony, a Jhin zyska chwilową premię do prędkości ruchu.'' *'' '' **''Jhin umieszcza na ziemi pułapkę, która po uzbrojeniu się staje się niewidzialna. Pułapka zostaje uruchomiona przez wrogich bohaterów, którzy na nią nadepną, co ich ujawnia i oznacza Zabójczym Rozkwitem oraz tworzy dużą, spowalniającą strefę. Po krótkiej chwili pułapka wybucha, zadając obrażenia wszystkim wrogom znajdującym się w zasięgu.'' *'' '' **''Jhin składa swoją broń w całość i celuje w wybranym kierunku, ujawniając wszystkie oznaczone cele na wielkim obszarze. Następnie może wystrzelić cztery naboje, które zatrzymują się na pierwszym trafionym wrogim bohaterze, spowalniając go i zadając obrażenia zależne od brakującego zdrowia. Czwarty, ostatni wystrzał Jhina za pomocą Kurtyny! zadaje znacznie większe obrażenia i gwarantuje trafienie krytyczne.'' Gra w alei Jhin jest odmiennym typem strzelca. Podczas gdy większość stara się osłabiać rywali ciągłymi, wyniszczającymi atakami, Jhin jest bardzo skrupulatny, wręcz wybredny, i najlepiej radzi sobie, kiedy starannie wybierze idealny moment do ataku. W alei woli zachowywać swoje cenne naboje do wykańczania stworów, zwracając uwagę na ich ilość i starając się wybrać dobry moment do użycia na przeciwniku z alei swojego najbardziej niebezpiecznego, czwartego naboju. Zasięg podstawowego ataku Jhina jest co najwyżej przeciętny, co sprawia, że rywale mogą dość łatwo nękać go w alei. W takiej sytuacji Jhin może skorzystać z Tańczącego Granatu, wykorzystując odbijający się zbiornik do wykańczania stworów z w miarę bezpiecznego położenia, a nawet nękać wrogów, jeżeli ci będą znajdowali się zbyt blisko swoich stworów. Tym niemniej niska prędkość ataku Jhina spowoduje, że często będzie spychany pod swoją wieżę i będzie musiał wykorzystywać swoje naboje do wykańczania stworów, a nie do nękania. I tu robi się ciekawie: jeśli Jhin dobrze to zaplanuje i przed wycofaniem się umieści kilka pułapek za pomocą umiejętności Ująć Widownię, to znajdzie się w idealnym położeniu, aby wezwać swojego dżunglera i powoli zacisnąć pętle na szyjach swoich nieszczęsnych przeciwników. Kiedy rozpocznie się gank, Jhin i jego sojusznicy postąpią najlepiej atakując jako pierwsi i zaganiając rywali do wcześniej ustawionych pułapek. Gdy te zostaną uruchomione, Jhin może natychmiast użyć Zabójczego Rozkwitu, zadając swojemu celowi obrażenia i unieruchamiając go wewnątrz spowalniającej strefy, utworzonej przez pułapkę. A w międzyczasie trwa odliczanie do... wybuchu, w którego zasięgu unieruchomiony wróg teraz na pewno się znajdzie, i który jeszcze więcej go osłabi, prowadząc do końcowego aktu - ostatniego, czwartego naboju Jhina. Rozstaną się z życiem - w taki czy inny sposób. left|200px Pułapki, jak to pułapki, świetnie nadają się też do zapewniania Jhinowi zabezpieczenia, kiedy zdecyduje się na bardziej agresywną grę. I choć takie sposobności są rzadkie, to szczęśliwe trafienie krytyczne osłabionego przeciwnika daje Jhinowi nie tylko szansę na zabicie celu, ale również ułatwia mu pościg za nim. A w tym Jhin jest szczególnie dobry - używa na oznaczonym wrogu Zabójczego Rozkwitu , unieruchamiając go i zasypując podstawowymi atakami. Rzecz jasna, zbytnia agresja zwykle przyciąga uwagę wrogich dżunglerów, ale jeśli Jhinowi uda się użyć swojego czwartego, ostatniego naboju, to gwarantowane trafienie krytyczne (z którym wiąże się gwarantowana premia do prędkości ruchu) powinno pomóc mu czmychnąć, podczas gdy jego niedoszły zabójca będzie brnął przez pułapki zastawione przez Wirtuoza. Potyczki Kiedy jest przygotowany, Jhin zapewnia świetną kontrolę nad celami, co w części wynika z jego pułapek. Umieszczając pułapki za pomocą umiejętności Ująć Widownię na dojściach przeciwników do smoka, Jhin zapewnia swej drużynie wczesne ostrzeżenie o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie oraz może chwilowo unieruchomić wrogiego dżunglera za pomocą Zabójczego Rozkwitu. Nawet jeśli przeciwnicy wciąż będą się zbliżali, Jhin może użyć Tańczącego Granatu i zadać obrażenia zgrupowanym rywalom, a następnie ostrożnie powybijać cele za pomocą podstawowych ataków. Sam jest dosyć kiepski w zaklepywaniu celów - co wynika głównie z jego niskiej prędkości ataku - ale bardzo pomaga w tym swojej drużynie, planując i przygotowując się do walki w strefach otaczających cele. Nie można też zapominać o jego superumiejętności. Kurtyna! daje Jhinowi i jego drużynie możliwość wywierania nacisku na cele, kiedy Wirtuoz jest w stanie założyć i przygotować swe snajperskie stanowisko. Umiejętność ta ma duży zasięg, ale tylko w ramach ustalonego kąta, w związku z czym Jhin musi brać pod uwagę pewne kluczowe czynniki, poszukując idealnej miejscówki. Jeśli ustawi się zbyt blisko - stanie się łatwym celem dla wrogich zabójców; zbyt daleko - a będzie bezużyteczny; i wreszcie jeśli ustawi się marnie - ryzykuje utratę miejsca potyczki z pola widzenia, gdy ta się przemieści. Natomiast jeśli ustawi się poprawnie - będzie siał spustoszenie, najpierw z daleka, by następnie skrócić dystans i zakończyć walkę w półdystansie. Walki drużynowe right|200px Jhin ma do wyboru dwie opłacalne strategie w walkach drużynowych: albo pojawi się na początku potyczki, albo na jej końcu. Jeśli zdecyduje się trzymać się swojej drużyny, to zajmie tradycyjną pozycję na tyłach, pomagając swym delikatniejszym sojusznikom dzięki pułapkom i używając Zabójczego Rozkiwtu na oznaczonych celach. Tańczący Granat tylko dolewa oliwy do ognia, a gdy przeciwnicy biorą nogi za pas, Jhin znajduje się w idealnym położeniu, aby złożyć Szept w całość i wykończyć pozostałych przy życiu wrogów za pomocą Kurtyny!. left|300px Drugą opcją jest wcześniejsze rozpoczęcie przedstawienia i użycie superumiejętności najpierw. To uczyni Jhina postacią nietypową w walce drużynowej, bo tak naprawdę go w niej nie będzie, przynajmniej z początku. I podczas gdy przeciwnicy początkowo mogą cieszyć się z pozornie jednostronnej potyczki, to szybko zdadzą sobie sprawę, że absencja Jhina jest celowa. Jego obecność może nie być odczuwalna, ale jego naboje z pewnością będą. Kurtyna! zadaje mniej obrażeń wrogom z dużą ilością zdrowia, ale powiązane z nią spowolnienie utrudni wrogim bohaterom znajdującym się w pierwszej linii zajęcie odpowiedniej pozycji i ułatwi zadającym obrażenia sojusznikom Jhina dotarcie do wrażliwych przeciwników. Co ważniejsze, Kurtyna! wstępnie osłabi wrogów Jhina, zmuszając ich do ukrycia się za bardziej odpornymi sojusznikami albo do ucieczki. A Jhin może być przydatny w potyczkach, nawet gdy nie dysponuje swoją superumiejętnością, unieruchamiając oznaczone cele za pomocą Zabójczego Rozkwitu, dzięki czemu jego sojusznicy mogą wykończyć pozostałych przy życiu wrogów i zakończyć grę. Synergia *''Dobrze współgra z:'' **'' : Darius i Jhin tworzą nietuzinkowe połączenie. Podczas gdy większość strzelców zadaje więcej obrażeń od molochów, to przytłaczająca siła Dariusa sprawia, że Jhin może dopełniać jego mocne strony kontrolując cele za pomocą Zabójczego Rozkwitu i Kurtyny!, co pozwoli Dariusowi robić... to co Darius robi. Czyli .'' **'' : Bodaj najlepszy spośród ligowych super-obrońców specjalizujących się w kontroli tłumu, Nautilus ma pod dostatkiem , oraz , aby trzymać wielu wrogów z dala od Jhina. To oczywiście pomaga utrzymać Jhina przy życiu, ale co ważniejsze, zachęca go do znalezienia się bliżej wrogów niż by mu normalnie był w stanie, dzięki czemu może zadać wysokie obrażenia swoimi podstawowymi atakami.'' **'' : Morgana jest wyjątkowo mocna u boku Jhina, ponieważ dysponuje wieloma pewnymi sposobami na oznaczenie wrogów. Spełnieniem marzeń jest naturalnie , po którym użyty zostaje Zabójczy Rozkwit - kombinacja, która demoluje większość wrogów, lecz wystarczy nawet, że Morgana oznaczy przeciwnika za pomocą , dzięki czemu Jhin będzie mógł użyć swojego W i na parę chwil go unieruchomić, co z kolei da Morganie doskonałą szansę na użycie Mrocznego Uwiązania.'' *''Ma kłopoty z'' **'' : Jako że cała siła Jhina skoncentrowana jest w jego czterech, zabójczych nabojach to bohaterowie, którzy mogą powstrzymać jeden albo dwa z nich, efektywnie zmniejszą krótkoterminowe obrażenia zadawane przez Wirtuoza o połowę. I w tym momencie na scenie pojawia się Yasuo, który z miłą chęcią powstrzyma podstawowe ataki Jhina , a następnie ruszy do kontrofensywy roznosząc go w pył.'' **'' : Cztery naboje wystarczają, aby rozłożyć na łopatki różne cele, ale J4 nie jest jednym z nich - z radością skorzysta ze swej kombinacji - , a następnie uwięzi Jhina wewnątrz . A w międzyczasie będzie rzecz jasna wyjątkowo głośno krzyczał: „DEMACIA”.'' **'' : Lucian to dla Jhina całkiem ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Nie tylko jest wystarczająco mobilny, aby uniknąć większości umiejętności Jhina z pomocą , ale ma też pod dostatkiem obrażeń. Jhin jest więc zmuszony polegać na swym podstawowym ataku, aby zadawać solidne, acz powolne obrażenia, podczas gdy Lucian może oznaczyć Wirtuoza i natychmiast ponowić atak za pomocą . To nie jest ulubione przedstawienie Jhina.'' center|300px Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Nasz pierwotny cel był dosyć jasny: chcieliśmy zrealizować snajperską fantazję, ale w sposób, który znacząco różniłby się od podejścia do tematu w przypadku . Szybkość, z jaką strzela oraz nieograniczona amunicja sprawiają, że przypomina ona bardziej strzelca wyposażonego w karabin półautomatyczny, a nam zależało na poznaniu uczucia, które towarzyszyło używaniu staroświeckiego, ręcznie przeładowywanego karabinu snajperskiego. Celowaliśmy w bohatera, który strzelałby powoli, ale z dużą siłą ognia, którego strzały o dużym zasięgu pozwalałyby na wykazywanie swoich umiejętności w grze, i wreszcie - który byłby w stanie wywierać presję na przeciwniku nawet, jeśli jego strzały mijałyby cel. Tak czy siak, każdy strzał miał się liczyć.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Jhin Początkowe inspiracje right|200px Pierwsze szkice prezentowały tajemniczego snajpera-łowcę nagród o postaci kowboja-robota (ciężko to krótko opisać), ale ta koncepcja dosyć szybko stanęła w miejscu, a my skupiliśmy się na innych pomysłach, które znajdowały się już w dalszej fazie rozwoju. Prawdę mówiąc to, podczas gdy nasz snajper sobie grzecznie czekał, kilku bohaterów zdążyło przejść z fazy koncepcyjnej do fazy produkcyjnej, wliczając w to jeden mocno powiązany ze śmiercią duet. Gdy pracowaliśmy nad i ich historią, doszliśmy do wniosku, że tematyka łowców nagród bardziej pasowała do nich, więc usunęliśmy tę funkcjonalność z naszego projektowanego snajpera. W następstwie pozostała nam koncepcja tajemniczego snajpera o postaci kowboja-robota, co nadal było fajnym pomysłem, nad którym chcieliśmy popracować. Za cel obraliśmy sobie zrealizowanie naszej snajperskiej fantazji. Na początku daliśmy mu po prostu karabin snajperski, ale jego zasięg i szybkostrzelność za bardzo przypominały , więc zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać, jakby tu go odróżnić. W końcu ustaliliśmy, że będzie dysponował dającą się złożyć bronią, czymś w stylu broni osobistej, która miała służyć do podstawowych ataków, którą mógłby rozbudować i używać do strzelania na dużą odległość przy pomocy swoich umiejętności. Pomysł się przyjął i August zaczął szukać sposobów na wymuszenie takich etapów planowania i realizacji, które położyłyby nacisk na staranne przygotowanie i oddawanie strzałów, co miało stanowić kontrast do zwykłych strzelców, którzy z dużą prędkością zasypują swych wrogów gradem wyniszczających podstawowych ataków. Kiedy tylko zaczęliśmy prowadzić wewnętrzne dyskusje o naszej koncepcji, szybko zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że określenie „snajper” nie pasuje tu za dobrze, bo zbyt bardzo pokrywa się z Caitlyn, a poza tym sugeruje, że każda jego akcja miałaby wielki zasięg, dlatego zaczęliśmy szukać lepszego roboczego określenia dla naszej postaci. center|500px Deadeye left|250px Termin „Deadeye” pasował idealnie, bo nawiązywał do koncepcji mordercy o dużym zasięgu, a pozbawiony był niepotrzebnych skojarzeń wynikających z terminu „snajper”. August zaczął rozwijać pomysł nazwany „Każdy strzał ma znaczenie” i wprowadził do jego podstawowych ataków system amunicji. W międzyczasie Zabójczy Rozkwit szybko stał się umiejętnością podstawową o największym zasięgu w grze, która najbardziej efektywna stawała się, gdy sojusznicy oznaczyli już cel. Była to nasza próba wprowadzenia do League of Legends uczucia przypominającego wykrywanie i oznaczanie celów przez innych, tak aby ich snajper otworzył do nich ogień. Co więcej, Zabójczy Rozkwit oraz Kurtyna! dużo lepiej pasowały do naszej snajperskiej fantazji, bo mają wielki zasięg, a co najważniejsze – mogą chybić. Dzięki temu wymagają one dużo większych umiejętności, a ponadto będą miały mentalny wpływ na cele Deadeye'a, nawet jeśli nie trafi. Na pewno widzieliście filmy, w których żołnierze szukają ukrycia, gdy snajper oddaje swój pierwszy strzał, i to właśnie było naszą wielką inspiracją dla odczuć, które chcieliśmy wyrazić w przypadku Deadeye'a. Ogromny zasięg oznaczał też, że Deadeye musiał założyć swe stanowisko snajperskie, co stało się bardzo ważnym aspektem dla sposobu grania nim, kiedy tylko zaczęliśmy go testować. Deadeye musiał zastanowić się, gdzie byłby najbardziej efektywny, tak aby atakujący przeciwnicy, początkowo cieszący się z potyczki 5 na 4, szybko zdali sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki i zaczęli zadawać sobie pełne strachu pytanie – „Gdzie jest snajper?”. Cztery to magiczna cyfra August ustalił, że Deadeye będzie dysponował czterema nabojami. Tak niewielka ilość oznaczała, że każdy strzał będzie miał znaczenie i że będziemy mogli zwiększyć obrażenia, tak aby każdy strzał był też odczuwalny, a poza tym z punktu widzenia mechaniki podobało się nam, że czwarty strzał miał być najbardziej śmiercionośny. Ale po co Deadeye miałby zachowywać swój najpotężniejszy strzał na koniec? Przyjrzeliśmy mu się i uczyniliśmy z cyfry cztery powtarzający się w jego przypadku motyw. Deadeye nie chce cię po prostu zabić – on chce cię zabić w sposób doskonały, powoli przygotowując się do zadania śmierci w wyszukany sposób. Odin zaczął spoglądać na niego jak na artystę i wprowadził muzyczne odniesienia (głównie operowe) do wypowiadanych przez niego kwestii i do jego osobowości. Podwoiliśmy występowanie kluczowej dla niego cyfry cztery we wszystkim, co go dotyczy. Cztery odbicia jego granatów, cztery strzały w Kurtynie!. Odkryliśmy, że tak naprawdę ma to też odzwierciedlenie w naszym świecie, gdzie np. w języku chińskim słowo „cztery” brzmi podobnie do słowa „śmierć”, i dlatego ludzie w wielu częściach Azji czują głęboki strach przed tą pechową dla nich cyfrą. Perfekcyjnie pasowała do Deadeye'a. center|500px Wszystko jest w jego oczach Kształtu zaczynały nabierać jego motyw przewodni i mechanika, zaczęliśmy więc eksperymentować z aspektem wizualnym. Wciąż próbowaliśmy różnych pomysłów scentrowanych na wyglądzie robota-kowboja, ale chcieliśmy się przekonać, jak różne frakcje Runeterry wpływałyby na wygląd Deadeye'a. Sprawdziliśmy kilka aranżacji rodem z Zaunu, daliśmy mu maskę i uczyniliśmy jego płeć niejednoznaczną. Następnie chcieliśmy spróbować dodać jakąś intrygującą asymetrię do jego figury. Larry narysował kilka sylwetek i jedna z nich bardzo przypadła całemu zespołowi do gustu: center|500px Skąd ten garb? Co to miało być? Stał się on dla nas, podobnie jak składana broń, elementem wzbudzającym ciekawość. Potem Larry narysował kilka „klatek” animacji i zobaczyliśmy, że garb był częścią jego broni i sposobu poruszania. Wszystkim to odpowiadało, więc kontynuowaliśmy, zmieniając Deadeye'a najpierw w Darkina, a następnie w kobietę. Później spróbowaliśmy z Ionią i natychmiastowo udało nam się dopasować go do ich ozdobnej architektury i etosu projektowego, stawiającego wygląd ponad funkcjonalnością. Kontynuując ten motyw, wydłużyliśmy jego ciało, a z jego maski stworzyliśmy prawdziwie misterne dzieło sztuki. Porzuciliśmy element robota, gdyż brakowało mu elegancji, której postać Deadeye’a bardzo szybko zaczynała nabierać. Zaczynaliśmy zdawać sobie sprawę, że nasza postać zmieniała się w całkiem nieprzyjemnego mordercę, ale aby stała się prawdziwie przerażająca, chcieliśmy sprawić, by wydawał się przyjazny. Deadeye musiał sprawiać wrażenie ludzkiego, normalnego; i dopiero przy bliższym poznaniu go miało okazać się, że coś jest nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. Zaczęliśmy nazywać to „Kłamstwem”. Kłamstwo left|155px Odin kontynuował pracę nad przemianą Deadeye’a, teraz nazwanego już Jhinem, w potwora. Ale nie potwora w stylu , który chce urwać ci głowę i zjeść serce. Jhin miał się stać prawdziwym, psychopatycznym mordercą; kimś, z kim można się normalnie komunikować, ale kto nie jest tym, na kogo wygląda. Zdaje się uśmiechać, ale to nieprawda – to tylko jego maska. Jhin szuka uzasadnienia dla popełnianych czynów i, podobnie jak Dexter, może wyglądać na normalnego, ale wewnątrz jest prawdziwym monstrum, chorobliwie przywiązanym do swojej sztuki i zadającym swym ofiarom perfekcyjną śmierć. Motyle i róże Znajdowaliśmy się na ostatniej prostej. Przyjrzeliśmy się broniom Jhina i naszym celem stało się stworzenie pistoletów magicznych, a nie ściśle balistycznych. Mając na uwadze jego artystyczne aspiracje, przyjrzeliśmy się jego karabinowi i dodaliśmy do jego lufy końcówkę na kształt takiej w wiecznym piórze. Na koniec zajęliśmy się jego kolorystyką i podjęliśmy decyzję o wykorzystaniu jasnych, żywych odcieni, które podkreśliły jego chęć wyróżnienia się. Trzy główne kolory – fioletowy, biały i złoty – stanowią nawiązanie do rzymskich cesarzy, więc poza tym, że Jhin jest świetnie przygotowany do zabijania, to jego ubiór też robi wrażenie. Kończąc chcieliśmy wspomnieć, choć zwykle nie poruszamy tego tematu w tych artykułach, że nasza pierwotna koncepcja kowboja-robota tak naprawdę też znalazła drogę na Rift. Stało się tak dzięki jego początkowej skórce – – taki niewielki ukłon w stronę pierwotnej koncepcji, w wyniku której powstał Wirtuoz. center|500px center|500px center|350px Niedługo odbędzie się sesja pytań i odpowiedzi dotycząca Jhina, więc przygotujcie pytania, które chcielibyście zadać pracownikom firmy Riot, którzy go stworzyli! en:Jhin/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów